Ressentiment
by Marluuna
Summary: OS. Octobre 2015. A un festival de l'armée, Yunho et Jaejoong se retrouvent enfin, après des années de séparation...


**Début octobre 2015, Yunho était MC à un événement de l'armée, et Jaejoong y chantait... Première apparition commune à un événement officiel en plusieurs années, cela n'a pas manqué de ravir les fans et de créer une foule de commentaires sur le net ! Alors j'ai extrapolé sur ce moment, côté coulisses... Et bien sûr, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **Ressentiment**

Jaejoong était assis sous la tente où on lui avait indiqué qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de repos. Il était fort occupé à répondre aux messages de ses sœurs, aussi n'entendit-il pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de là où il était. Tout s'était très bien passé. Depuis son départ à l'armée, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de chanter de nouveau en public comme cela, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Les choses se passaient bien, mais il faut bien reconnaître que sa vie lui manquait un peu par moments. Ce n'était que temporaire, mais pour autant il avait été réconfortant de tenir un micro, de chanter, de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire au monde...

Il n'était pas un imbécile, aussi imaginait-il sans peine les réactions des fans, qu'elles aient été présentes aujourd'hui ou qu'elles apprennent la nouvelle par le biais d'Internet... Quand on lui avait dit que le festival serait animé par Yunho, il s'était dit que parmi toutes les célébrités qui faisaient leur service en ce moment, il n'avait pas eu de veine qu'ils soient tous deux réunis à ce festival. Il était à peu près sûr que Yunho avait été aussi décontenancé que lui, mais qu'en grand professionnel qu'il savait être, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer : il était content de le revoir. Même de loin, même en le saluant rapidement au début de l'événement, alors qu'ils entourés par toute une équipe... Depuis quelques années, Jaejoong était comme tout spectateur de Corée : il ne voyait Yunho qu'à la télévision. Et le revoir en face à face, même de loin, même vite, lui avait fait plaisir. Mais il ne se serait pas permis plus. Yunho devait être en colère. Encore, même après tout ce temps. Il devait le détester, le blâmer. À peu près autant que lui, il lui en voulait. Jaejoong soupira : si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, ils en viendraient à ne plus se parler... Qu'il en viendrait à être content qu'il y ait du monde autour d'eux pour les empêcher de se retrouver face à face... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ce dut à peu près à ce moment-là de ses réflexions, qu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la tente. Quelqu'un qui s'aperçut aussitôt de sa présence et s'excusa :

 _Oh pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait..._

 _Salut._

… _quelqu'un._

Yunho s'arrêta net lorsque Jaejoong se releva, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un ici, et qui plus est... Mais Yunho avait toujours su donner le change, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Jaejoong avait estimé qu'il ferait un bien meilleur leader que lui, quand ils avaient débuté. Lui était trop expansif, trop passionné... Il fallait le calme et la poigne de Yunho pour agir comme un meneur. Et jamais il n'avait regretté de lui avoir cédé cette place, qui lui revenait d'abord en tant qu'aîné. Jamais, même à la fin.

On y était. Ils étaient seuls, sans personne autour pour parler à leur place ou remplir les blancs. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils se parlent, maintenant. Et après tout, ça n'avait pas à être difficile. Jaejoong les trouva bête, tous les deux, à se regarder comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu, à chercher leurs mots... Ca n'avait pas à se passer comme ça.

 _Bonjour, Yunho,_ répéta-t-il avec un sourire franc.

 _Tu euh... Salut._

 _Je suis content de te voir._

 _Moi aussi,_ acquiesça Yunho, le sourire un rien trop crispé. _Tu as bien chanté._

 _Merci. Tu..._ commença Jaejoong, cherchant ses mots. _On m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser cette tente alors... Je ne savais pas..._

 _Je venais juste chercher mes affaires. Mais t'en fais pas, y a assez de place pour nous deux ici._

 _Comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda Jaejoong, alors que son ancien leader passait tout droit pour rassembler ses quelques affaires.

 _Bien. Et toi ?_

 _Bien aussi... Je peux partir, tu sais. Ne te presse pas tant._

Pour n'importe qui, Yunho aurait semblé parfaitement normal. Mais Jaejoong, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, le connaissait par cœur, il fut un termps. Et il savait parfaitement qu'en ce moment, Yunho n'était pas à l'aise. Il rassemblait sa veste, ses quelques affaires, changea de chaussures, le tout en évitant de le regarder et en répondant le minimum syndical à ses questions... Message reçu. Sur le coup, en le voyant arriver dans la tente, Jaejoong s'était dit que c'était peut-être un coup de pouce du destin ? Une chance pour eux de se parler. Même de choses banales, mais de se parler. Mais il semblait que son ancien meilleur ami ne partageait pas cet avis.

 _Je n'ai rien dit._

 _Écoute Yunho, je vois bien que ma présence te met mal à l'aise, alors..._

 _Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je devrais ?_

 _Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis des années,_ soupira Jaejoong, un peu peiné, _alors je refuse de me disputer avec toi. Je m'en vais._

 _J'oubliais que c'est ta spécialité..._ marmonna Yunho en laçant ses chaussures.

 _Je te demande pardon ?!_

 _Partir._

 _J'avais bien compris,_ rétorqua Jaejoong entre ses dents. _Mais vraiment ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole en plusieurs années, ni pris de mes nouvelles, tu n'as même jamais daigné répondre à mes messages. Et là qu'on se rencontre, tu veux te disputer ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Avec tout de monde dehors ?_

 _Laisse tomber._

Ca l'avait toujours rendu dingue, ça. Yunho et ses « laisse tomber ». Voilà au moins quelque chose de rassurant : il n'avait pas changé là-dessus, déjà ! Alors ils s'étaient quittés tous les cinq en terminant ça devant un juge -bien que personne n'ait souhaité en arriver là-. La compagnie avait interdit à Yunho et Changmin de prendre contact avec avec Junsu, Yoochun et lui-même. Ils avaient dû partir de cet appartement dans lequel ils vivaient tous les cinq. Ils avaient perdu quelque chose dans l'histoire, chacun d'eux. Jaejoong avait perdu Changmin, qui était comme un petit frère pour lui, et Yunho, qu'il appelait son « autre moitié ». Et du jour au lendemain, plus de contacts, plus rien. Et là ils se revoyaient, de l'eau était passée sous les ponts, et au lieu d'agir en adulte et d'être content de le voir, Yunho l'attaquait ? En bon impulsif qu'il était, le sang de Jaejoong se mit à bouillir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe mal, mais si Yunho cherchait la bagarre, il ne l'esquiverait pas. Yunho ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il avait beaucoup changé, grâce à cette épreuve. Il était devenu bien plus dur, bien moins conciliant. L'ancien Jaejoong serait parti sans se battre. Il aurait même pleuré, qui sait. Mais tout ça était terminé.

 _Tu n'as pas changé,_ reprit-il avec un rire qui sonnait faux. _Ca pour gueuler, y a du monde. Mais quand on te demande des explications, y a plus personne._

 _Laisse tomber, je te dis._

 _Mais je laisse tomber. J'ai laissé tomber il y a longtemps. Quand j'ai compris que tu n'en avais plus rien à foutre._

 _Plus rien à foutre de quoi ?_

 _Mais de moi. De Junsu. De Yoochun._

 _Fais bien attention,_ rétorqua Yunho en se redressant d'un coup, l'oeil noir. _À force de me chercher, tu vas finir par me trouver._

 _Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Et je te signale que tu as commencé..._

 _Non ce n'est pas vrai !_ S'écria Yunho en se plantant devant lui. _Et tu le sais très bien ! Tout comme tu sais que j'ai essayé de te parler ! Putain, mais c'est du délire ! Tu viens me reprocher à moi de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages, alors que pendant des mois, alors qu'on vivait au même endroit, je me heurtais à un mur à chaque foutue fois que je voulais te parler !_

 _Pas si fort Yunho,_ marmonna Jaejoong en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée, _y a du monde dehors..._

 _Mais j'emmerde le monde !_ S'entêta-t-il, très en colère désormais. _Tu viens me faire la morale alors que j'ai essayé tellement de fois que je ne peux plus les compter, que tu me parles ! Que tu me dises ce qui n'allait pas. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'expliquer, et à la place tu as fuis. Tu as déclenché cette guerre dans laquelle tout le monde a souffert. Alors ouais ! Excuse-moi si je n'étais pas fou de joie à l'idée de te parler. Si je n'ai pas répondu à tes messages par un joyeux « Hé comment ça va ! On va boire un verre ?! »_

 _Je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça aurait servi que je te parle..._ rétorqua l'ex DBSK froidement. _Toutes les fois où j'ai essayé, tu faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre._

 _Oui oui, je suis un abruti, je sais bien..._

 _J'ai dit « semblant », Yunho. Et ne fais pas comme si j'étais le seul fautif. Des mois, voire peut-être même que ça se compte en année... Mais au moins des mois avant que ça pète, je t'avais averti. Je t'avais dit que je ne me laisserai pas traiter comme ça plus longtemps. Que j'allais agir et que s'ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et pour ton information, j'ai « déclenché cette guerre », mais je n'ai jamais forcé Yoochun et Junsu à me suivre. Ils partageaient mon avis, c'est tout._

 _Je..._

 _Mais je t'entends encore si clairement,_ poursuivit Jaejoong sans l'écouter, _: « Allons Jae, ça va s'arranger. Ne prends pas ça trop à coeur ». « Prends sur toi Jae, ne fais pas le difficile ». Tu n'auras pas l'audace de nier ça, quand même !_

 _Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux..._ s'excusa-t-il presque, baissant d'un ton.

 _Je peux comprendre ça. Mais dans ce cas, ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je l'ai fait, tu n'as pas écouté. Ca, c'est la vérité. Alors oui, à un moment donné, j'ai cessé. C'est aussi simple que ça._

Tous deux s'étaient calmés. Jaejoong, parce qu'il trouvait tout ça tellement vain... Et qu'il avaient été tellement en colère ces dernières années... Tellement, et si souvent... que c'est comme s'il n'arrivait plus à l'être. Comme si toute cette bataille juridique, pourtant close maintenant, l'avait épuisé pour des années. Et il avait été si triste... Si triste qu'il en avait pleuré pendant des jours... Il s'en était voulu plus que de raison. Yoochun et Junsu avaient même craint qu'il ne s'en relève pas. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage et toute la bienveillance de sa famille et de ses amis, pour qu'il réagisse et reprenne sa vie en main. Alors maintenant, se disputer avec Yunho, qui pendant des années avaient tout partagé avec lui, le bon comme le mauvais, il trouvait ça... tellement triste. Car en dépit de tout, Yunho restait cette personne qui pendant des années, avait été si proche de lui qu'il savait bien que jamais il ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme cela.

Et Yunho devait penser à peu près la même chose, puisqu'il se calma aussitôt, comme désolé de s'être laissé emporter, comme s'il ne comprenait pourquoi il l'avait agressé ainsi... Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il s'était toujours dit, surtout ces derniers jours qu'il avait qu'il allait le revoir, que ça se passerait autrement... Et puis si lui n'avait pas changé, d'après Jaejoong, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Yunho ne reconnaissait pas vraiment ce Jaejoong qui lui faisait face. En apparence il était le même, mais sa voix, ses intonations... même sa façon de se tenir ou l'expression de son visage... Tout était beaucoup plus dur. Assez loin du jeune homme doux et naïf qu'il avait été. Et cela dérouta l'ancien leader, qui sortit comme un regret :

 _Je croyais que tu pouvais tout me dire._

 _Pas tout, on dirait,_ répliqua le chanteur, plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait.

 _Tu disais que j'étais important pour toi... Alors pourquoi es-tu parti sans même m'avertir ?_

 _Yunho..._ soupira Jaejoong en secouant la tête. _Tout ça est stupide._

 _Ça, je suis bien d'accord._

 _Je parle de nous. Ici, maintenant. Ca n'a pas de sens. Je mène la vie que je veux, je suis plus libre que je ne l'étais. J'ai tout ce qu'on peut rêver et même plus que ça. Quant à toi, je sais que tout marche très bien pour toi. Je sais que quand tu finiras ton service, le public sera ravi de te retrouver. Tous las deux nous avons évolué, mais nous réussissons, chacun de notre côté. Et pourtant nous sommes là, en train de nous prendre la tête alors qu'il n'y pas de quoi._

 _« Pas de quoi » ?_

 _Les choses sont terminées maintenant. Je sais que tu penses sincèrement avoir agi pour le mieux,_ expliqua Jaejoong d'une voix douce, _et je ne te reprocherai jamais d'avoir fait le choix de rester. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Et moi aussi. Alors à quoi bon nous disputer ? Ne peut-on pas être heureux de ce qui arrive à l'autre, et se souhaiter le meilleur ?_

 _Tu es vraiment passé à autre chose..._ constata Yunho avec une pointe de regret.

 _J'en ai tellement souffert. Sans doute autant que toi, j'imagine bien. Et je suis fatigué. J'ai trente ans à peine, et je suis épuisé, Yunho. Je veux juste chanter. Faire ce que j'aime. Je ne veux plus me battre. Et encore moins avec toi._

 _Moi non plus,_ répondit son ex-leader d'un air décidé.

 _J'ai bien conscience que tu ne peux pas si facilement me pardonner d'être parti. Comme moi je ne peux pas te pardonner aisément d'être resté. Pourtant..._

 _Pourtant j'aimerais que tu puisses,_ avoua Yunho.

 _Je connais tes raisons et tu connais les miennes,_ murmura Jaejoong. _Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste et je te respecte pour ça. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir suivi... Mais quand j'y pense, c'était égoïste de ma part._

 _J'aurais juste voulu que notre amitié y survive._

Oui vraiment, si on leur avait dit à tous deux qu'un jour, ils parleraient de sauver leur amitié, ils auraient traité cette personne de folle, pas moins. Et pourtant... Personne n'avait pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi, qu'elles prendraient une telle ampleur... Et qu'ils se retrouveraient dans deux camps différents. Pourtant maintenant qu'ils en parlaient pour la première fois sans témoin et avec du recul, les choses semblaient apaisées. Après tout, si leur avenir professionnel était distinct désormais, rien n'indiquait que personnellement, il devait en être de même. Qui avait décidé ça ? Eux, d'un certain point de vue, en ne s'accrochant pas assez... Mais c'était maintenant que cela se jouait. Yunho avait le regard de celui qui est prêt à tout, à faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver ce qui peut l'être. Et Jaejoong le sut bien, ce que signifiait le regard déterminé de Yunho. Tout comme il savait que ce dernier n'était pas un grand sentimental, ni homme à dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, contrairement à lui, pour qui la chose était plus facile. Alors il résolut de se montrer franc.

 _Je ne sais pas pour toi, Yunho. Mais peu importe si je t'en voulais... Dans le fond, pour moi, tu restes une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup de temps à moi, mais j'en trouve toujours pour regarder vos sorties... C'est une façon pour moi de garder le contact._

 _Tu fais ça ?_ s'étonna Yunho en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _Bien sûr. Peu importe combien j'ai essayé, et j'ai essayé tu peux me croire..._ dit-il avec petit rire triste. _Changmin et toi, vous faites partie de ma vie. Je comprends que ce n'est plus comme avant... Mais j'aimerais de temps en temps avoir de tes nouvelles. Personne n'est obligé de le savoir, si ce n'est pas bien vu. Mais je pense que tout ça est dernière nous et que nous pouvons dépasser un peu la rancoeur. Tu n'as pas envie ?_

 _C'est plus facile de t'en vouloir..._

 _C'est toujours plus facile... du moins pour un temps._

 _Jae..._

 _Oui ?_

 _Tu as commencé ton service avant moi..._ fit Yunho en affrontant son regard, _alors il va falloir que tu attendes un peu. Mais quand j'aurais fini... Je t'appellerai. Je te le promets._

 _J'en serai très heureux, Yunho,_ répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
